


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by thelimitsofthe_sea



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Battle Royale - Takami Koushun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelimitsofthe_sea/pseuds/thelimitsofthe_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fair was on a Saturday, April 1st, which Yutaka felt was probably responsible for his current predicament: he, along with Noriko, had been assigned to the kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my lovely sister <3

Positions at Shiroiwa Junior High Spring Fair were randomly assigned, as Mr Hayashida felt this was the most impartial method. Names were drawn from a hat and no one was left without something to do. For example, Yumiko and Yukiko were running the face painting booth, Yuichiro was organizing the pie-eating contest, and Hiroki and Yukie were in charge of tickets sales.

The fair was on a Saturday, April 1st, which Yutaka felt was probably responsible for his current predicament: he, along with Noriko, had been assigned to the kissing booth.

"I can't believe this," he grumbled. "Of all the things that could happen..." 

Noriko was adjusting the banner that proclaimed in large letters: KISSING BOOTH!

"It won't be so bad, I'm sure." she said, but her shaking fingers and flushed face betrayed her. Yutaka groaned and looked around the gym. Almost all the set-up was complete and the fair was scheduled to open in fifteen minutes. 

"Why us? Why me? Someone like Mitsuko Souma should be doing this!"

"Mitsuko isn't allowed at the fair, remember?" Noriko reminded him. After last year, when she'd nearly suffocated Megumi with a feather boa at the haunted house, the school had decided Mitsuko should be banned from attending.

"Anyone else then. Anyone would be a better choice." Yutaka said glumly. What he didn't say was that he'd never kissed anyone before so he had no idea what he was doing. Keita and Yoshio walked by, carrying a ladder. They weren't so preoccupied however that they forget to wolf-whistle in the kissing booth's direction. 

"Hey Seto! Save some kisses for us, will ya?" Yutaka- who'd usually have some quip at the ready- just slunk down behind the counter. Noriko patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it."   _It'd be over sooner if I could drown myself in the dunk tank_ , he thought.

~

By lunch, however, things were looking up. They'd gotten very few costumers and they'd all been guys wanting to kiss Noriko. Okay, maybe it was a little embarassing that no girl wanted to kiss him, but Yutaka was willing to bear that shame. It was better than someone demanding their money back after an unsatisfactory kiss, anyhow.

When Noriko suggested he go get them some lunch. he jumped at the chance to escape. He headed over to the food alley and decided to get some noodles from the cart Shogo was manning. The class thug had many talents and one of them was, surprisingly enough, that he could make the best udon in the entire prefecture. He grinned when he saw Yutaka.

"Busy morning?"

Yutaka shrugged. "Not really."

"What? You aren't beating off customers with a stick?" Shogo teased.

"Apparently, my dashing good looks and undeniable charm have scared everyone off."

Shogo laughed. "Say, have Shuya and Yoshitoki stopped by yet?" Yutaka shook his his head, wondering why the other boy cared.

"No. Why?" But Shogo didn't answer, handing him two steaming bowls.

"This one," he said, indicating the bowl on the left, "is for Noriko. It's her favourite." It was also much fuller than all the other servings. Yutaka rolled his eyes, but didn't comment on Shogo's obvious soft spot for Noriko. When he got back to the booth, Noriko put up the closed sign and they took a break to eat their lunch.                  

~

The afternoon dragged by and Yutaka and Noriko were becoming increasingly bored. They'd played 51 rounds of Go Fish, 27 games of hangman, and had now resorted to Eye Spy.

Yutaka was just about to guess that the orange object Noriko had chosed was Takako's hair (visible from where she was organizing the relay races) when Yoshitoki, Shuya, and Shinji walked up.

"Hey." Yutaka greeted them.

"How's it going?" Shuya asked.

"All right. You guys?"

"Not bad. We're just taking a break now and thought we'd come and sat hi."

"You don't look like you're too busy." Shinji grinned. "Luckily, I brought you some customers, Noriko." He pushed Yoshitoki forward. Yoshitoki's face turned bright red and he seemed too put on the spot to say anything. He glanced at Shuya as if he was going to be rescued but his best friend just shrugged. Yoshitoki reached into his pocket and pulled out some yen. Noriko took the money and gave him a friendly smile. Yoshitoki smiled shyly back.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." she said.

"But what if he wants you to?" Shinji asked. Yoshitoki looked liked he wanted to die on the spot, but Noriko just giggled and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was short, but it left Yoshitoki looking stunned.

"What about you, Shuya?" Yutaka asked. "It's for a good cause." They were fundraising for a local homeless shelter.

Shuya shrugged. "Sure." Now it was Noriko's turn to blush.

"Wha-" she squeaked. Shuya paused.          

"Oh, sorry. If you don't want to, I won't." His voice sounded more confused than hurt, but Noriko quickly shook her head.

"No, it's fine." she said firmly and kissed him. Neither Yoshitoki or Shuya seemed aware of Noriko's change in behaviour but Shinji was looking thoughtful. Yutaka was about to ask him what was wrong when a shout rang out.

"Oh, looks like Seto and Nakagawa are finally getting some. How desperate do you have to be to pay to kiss _them_?"  It was Ryuhei Sasagawa and Mitsuru Numai, part of the Kiriyama family and with a reputation of being the biggest bunch of assholes around, along with some stragglers. Yutaka grimaced internally, but fixed a smile on his face. 

"Noriko's busy right now, but if you're interested, I'm free."

Ryuhei scowled. "What do you think I am? A fucking fag?"

Yutaka shrugged. "Well, there are ten of you and you know the statistics." Ryuhei took a step closer, trying to look menacing, but Shinji stepped in front of him.

"Really? Your masculinity is threatened by that?" he said disdainfully.

"At least I'm not lining up to kiss a fag." Ryuhei spat. Shinji just stared at him before turning to Yutaka and grabbing the front of his shirt. Yutaka realized what Shinji was doing a second before it happened. 

 _Of course, he can't resist what he sees as a dare_ , Yutaka thought. Then Shinji was kissing him, and without thinking, he threw his arms around the other boy's neck. Shinji tensed for a moment, not expecting Yutaka's response, but there was no way he was backing down now, so instead he pulled Yutaka closer and kissed him hard. When they broke apart, Yutaka opened his mouth, not sure what to say. But Shinji just gave him a wink and a "Thanks, babe," before turning away. He shrugged at Ryuhei and Mitsuru as if to say  _See? Nothing to it_ , then sauntered away. Shuya and Yoshitko followed him, laughing.

Ryuhei and his gang looked disgusted and left, with a last muttered "fag" in Yutaka's direction.

Yutaka stayed exactly where he was, feeling like he was going to cry. Noriko put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. Yutaka shook his head.

"I think we're done for today." she said.

~

It took them only a few minutes to pack up, and then they were headed home. Noriko gave Yutaka a quick hug and left with a "See you tomorrow!". Right, tomorrow. He had to do this all over again. Just great.

He was nearly halfway home when he heard a voice calling his name. It was Shinji, so for the first time in his life, Yutaka ignored his best friend and walked faster.

"Hey, wait!" There was the sound of running feet behind him, then Shinji grabbed his arm. "Yutaka, wait!" Yutaka just shrugged him off.

"Yutaka." Shinji's voice sounded concerned now. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Yutaka said, not looking at him. 

"Something's obviously wrong. Come on, tell me." Shinji stepped in front of Yutaka, blocking his path. 

"I'm fine, Shinji." Yutaka said, still not meeting Shinji's eyes.

"Are you... mad at me?" Shinji asked. The tone of bewilderment in his voice- something so unusual it was practically unheard of- caused Yutaka to finally look at him.

"I guess I am." he replied quietly.

"Is this about the kiss?"

Yutaka hesitated, then nodded. Shinji sighed.

"I didn't think it would bother you so much, kissing a guy-" Yutaka cut him off.

"It wasn't that!" He took a deep breath, then continued. "It was my first kiss."

Shinji stared at him. Yutaka felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and hated himself for it. "It was my first kiss and it was a joke."

But Shinji shook his head. "It wasn't a joke." Yutaka raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, I did it to bug those guys, but it's not like I haven't thought about it before." Shinji said.

"You've... thought about kissing me?" Yutaka said the words like they were incomprehensible.

"Yeah," Shinji grinned. "I've wanted to kiss you for awhile now."

Yutaka crossed his arms. "You're joking."

"No joke. I'm serious."

"I don't believe you."

"You should."

"Prove it then." It was a challenge, and Shinji took him up on it. For the second time that day, he leaned in and kissed Yutaka. It was soft and sweet and sure, and Yutaka didn't think kissing Shinji Mimura would ever be anything like this, but he thinks he could get used to it. 

When Shinji pulled away, they were both panting. 

"Fine. I believe you." Yutaka conceded. All he got in response was Shinji's practically trademarked expression of "Of course I'm right." 

"You're crazy." Yutaka said.

"Maybe," Shinji smiled. "But you like it."

And Yutaka couldn't deny that.

~

"Ugh."

Yutaka rested his head on the booth's counter. It was the second day of the Spring Fair and he was exhausted; when he'd gotten home last night, he'd been much too wound up to even think about sleeping. But the the feeling had won off and the doubts were creeping in. 

What if it really was a joke? What if Shinji changed his mind? What were they even doing anyways?

Norimo just got him a coffee and let him worry while she set up. She was so nice that sometimes it's frightening. Yutaka thinks maybe she is secretly planning world domination or something.

The sound of several yen notes being slapped down on the counter startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up.

It was Shinji.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing?" Yutaka asked.

Shinji shrugged. "Like you said, it's for a good cause."

Yutaka gaped at him. "Are you using that as an excuse to kiss me?

"Do I need an excuse?"

Yutaka thought about it. "No."

"Good."

"Are you serious?"

"Are you going to keep asking that?"

"No, I'm going to kiss you." And he did.

Noriko turned away to give them some privacy, shaking her head and smiling slightly as she hung colourful streamers along the counter.

~

Twenty minutes later:

"Um, guys? Guys? Maybe that's enough...?"


End file.
